Hecatoncheir (summon)
Hecatoncheir is Vanille's Eidolon in Final Fantasy XIII. It is an earth-elemental creature with multiple arms. Hecatoncheir's summon ability is Gaian Salvo. The writing on Hecatoncheir and his summon symbol reads: :By the grace of Etro, arise great and mighty giant. Come forth, thee who shoulders the sky. :A name in blood, a pact of strength. Hecatoncheir shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. :Impure hands purge arms that fortify weakness. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Fang becomes suspicious that Vanille is hiding something from her, and confronts Vanille about their past. To get the truth out of her, Fang lies and says that she remembers the events surrounding their original Focus. She claims she was the one who became Ragnarok and scarred Cocoon many centuries ago in the War of Transgression, not Vanille. Although Vanille knows the truth, she tries to deny it. As if to punish her for twisting the truth and put an end to her lies, Hecatoncheir is summoned by Vanille's distress. Fang interprets this as a sign of truth and Vanille admits being the one who transformed into Ragnarok and laid waste to Cocoon. After the battle Vanille breaks down in tears, saying she did not want Fang to bear the guilt of the beast's rampage, and Fang forgives her. Vanille rides Hecatoncheir in Gestalt Mode when the party returns to Cocoon and emerge out of a gate above Eden crashing a grand prix. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII When Lightning calls for help the Eidolons, along with her former friends and allies, they answer, and aid her in defeating Bhunivelze. As the souls of humanity travel to the new world born after Nova Chrysalia's destruction, the Eidolons bid farewell to their old companions before fading away. Gameplay Boss Vanille and Fang first face Hecatoncheir as a boss in Mah'habara Subterra, as a test to prove Vanille's strength to him. Hecatoncheir is the last Eidolon fought in the game. Summon Hecatoncheir is Earth-elemental and the only Eidolon with the Quake ability. He is the only Eidolon that does not have Curaga, meaning Vanille must heal for herself. Vanille's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, inflicting and removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Hecatoncheir transforms into a Magitek Armor, quadrupedal mech with four machine gun turrets that Vanille can ride. Hecatoncheir's gameplay concept is Shooting Blaster, and its Gestalt Mode attacks are ranged and place an emphasis on the enemies' positions in the battle. Hecatoncheir ignores physical and magical defense and, despite not having a name for the ability, such as Penetration used by Odin, Shiva, and Brynhildr, possesses an attribute which similarly reduces all resistance and immunity to elements to no resistance. Abilities Gestalt Mode Other appearances Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Hecatoncheir appears as an high-ranked earth-elemental summon for the player to use. The summon's design is based off its appearance from ''Final Fantasy XIII. Hecatoncheir's special ability is Gaian Salvo which deals earth-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Hecatoncheir costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on the summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hecatoncheir appears as a summon in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. When summoned it uses Gaian Salvo to turn the stage bravery to zero. He takes the appearance from his concept artwork. He can be purchased from the secret Moogle Shop within the Land of Discord during Scenario 000 for 1,000 KP. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade |-|Ability Cards= Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hecatoncheir in his Gestalt Mode render appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Its cards are earth-elemental. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Hecatoncheir appears on a Triple Triad card. Non-''Final Fantasy''Appearances Guardian Cross Gallery Etymology Trivia *Despite the similarities, Hecatoncheir's Gestalt Mode is not inspired by the Magitek Armor from ''Final Fantasy VI, but ended up looking like it. A question from Brain Blast in Final Fantasy XIII-2, however, indicates that the reference is intentional, the correct answer being that Magitek Armor is the "vehicle" that Hecatoncheir transforms into in Gestalt Mode. *Vanille's pose on top of Hecatoncheir's Gestalt resembles Rikku and her Machina Maw dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2. *Vanille almost always calls him Hecaton. However, she does rarely say Hecatoncheir, pronouncing it "Hec-a-ton-care". *Due to the serious nature of the battle, Vanille uses alternative lines related to Hecaton during the final boss battle in the game (for example, Vanille summons him by calling out his full name, in addition to using an alternative set of attack lines during the final battle). *Ragnarok's complete form resembles a fusion of Bahamut and Hecatoncheir, Fang and Vanille's respective Eidolons. de:Hekatoncheir (FFXIII) ru:Гекатонхейр (призыв) Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Summons Category:Summons